


Cheeseburger

by Reya1865



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya1865/pseuds/Reya1865





	Cheeseburger

商辦大樓偶爾的機電設備故障是在所難免的，但這發生復仇者大廈是件不可思議的事。  
這可是Tony Stark所創建的大廈，怎麼可能會有這種意外發生？連Tony本人都相當意外，更意外的是他運氣就那麼好成為了這場意外的受害者之一。  
事情發生的相當突然，當時他拿著從布里客街買到的起士漢堡，和來自布里客街的巫師吵著漢堡和三明治的差異，沿路鬥嘴鬥進電梯裡，連電梯停止運作也都沒有發現，一直到Friday在Tony耳邊出聲，Tony才發現自己困在電梯中。  
Tony咬了口起士漢堡後，邊嚼邊對著旁邊一臉受不了的Strange說，「Wizard，我們遇到了點技術性上的問題。」  
「我認為你禮貌這上面也遇上了一些技術上的問題。」Strange話是這麼說，但還是伸手將Tony嘴邊的美乃滋擦掉。  
Tony瞪了一眼Strange的動作，接著皺了皺鼻子，有點不好意思的撇開頭。  
「這不是現在的重點，重點是我們電梯不會動。」Tony說完又咬了口起士漢堡，直接讓漢堡只剩1/2的份量。  
「停電嗎？」Strange說完，看了看電梯的儀表板還有燈，馬上排除了這可能，但這一切已經來不及。  
Tony一臉「你當我是誰」的表情，誇張的斜眼瞪向Strange，趕緊吞下口中的起士、麵包、汗生菜，因焦躁而加快語速的說，「我不可能讓我們處於沒電的狀態，整棟大樓都有緊急供電的系統，就是為了以防萬一，擔心一停電將人困在這棟大樓，以及一些精密的實驗因為停電而造成無法彌補的傷害。」  
「那現在是？」Strange聳聳肩，指著樓層沒有變化的樓層顯示螢幕。  
Tony僵硬的扯起兩邊唇角，假意有禮的說，「只是技術性上的問題，很快會解決的，請相信我們技術部門的能耐。」  
「Okay, fine.」Strange再次地聳聳肩，表示只好勉強再給Tony一次機會。  
Tony半瞇起雙眼，再瞪了Strange一眼，才專心詢問Friday現在的狀況。  
「Friday，技師在處理問題了嗎？哪時候我才可以離開這和Dr. Strange獨處的密閉空間。」  
明明兩人身在根本不大的電梯內，根本不需要刻意提高音量，Strange還是聽的到Tony的聲音，但Tony仍故意扯開嗓子，講的很大聲，絲毫沒有要掩飾又挑釁地看向Strange，挑了下眉，然後又咬了口漢堡。  
Friday回報的時間讓Tony微微皺起了眉，他眼尾餘光偷偷瞥向Strange，注意對方用什麼樣的表情看自己。  
現在除了漢堡和三明治的面子問題外，還牽扯到了自己底下技術部的能力，以及可能在當初在設計上些微瑕疵的各種面子問題。  
這讓Tony心裡相當焦躁，卻還是不得不逼自己用從容的表情回應一臉看自己好戲的巫師。  
「看來還要有一段時間的樣子。」Strange勾起唇角，笑看著Tony，「需要我的幫助？」  
Tony一大口咬掉最後的1/4個漢堡，故意口齒不清沒禮貌的一邊咀嚼著食物，一邊對Strange說，「幫助？我不知道你不只是醫生、巫師，原來還可以當工程技師？」  
「Stark，這部分當然是要仰賴你的專業，但我還是有別的幫助的，像是......」Strange默默的將手中的三明治放進大衣的口袋中，這時大衣抖動了下，感覺不是很喜歡食物放進自己體內。  
Strange輕輕拍了拍自己的口袋，安撫了下大衣，才雙手舉起，對著空氣劃出一個圈，微微歪頭，「像是讓你直接有捷徑，和我一起離開電梯。」  
Tony瞪大眼看著Strange，立即將口中的食物吞下，「你為什麼不早說！我都忘記你會這招了！」  
他說完後，正要走進Strange劃出的傳送魔法圈時，Strange手像指揮家一般，雙手各往旁邊劃出一條無型的線，魔法圈硬生生地在Tony眼前消失。  
Tony疑惑的轉頭看向Strange，只見對方學自己平常略微揚起下巴看人、雙手環臂、有些三七步的站在原地，這時候Tony驚覺原來自己平常那麼痞嗎？  
但這並不是現在的重點。  
「Strange？」Tony疑問。  
「漢堡和三明治，選一個。」Strange的問題相當簡單明瞭，也清楚讓人明白此時的他有多幼稚。  
「Wizard，你該不會幼稚的想用這個來威脅我更改答案，才讓我出去吧？」  
Strange聳聳肩，語氣平淡的說，「你不回答也可以，但你要想一個我喜歡的方式，讓我放你出去，Stark.」  
「Stephen......你知道我大可在這裡跟你耗，耗到電梯修好。」Tony半瞇起眼睛看著Strange。  
Strange上身向前頃，唇附在聲音相當輕柔地回覆，「但我也知道，以你的耐性沒辦法等那麼久，肯定想馬上出去親自將一切障礙排除，Tony.」  
Tony皺起了眉，和Strange近看著彼此的雙眼，僵持了幾秒。  
最後Tony深吸了口氣，不爽的說，「我會讓你後悔今天。」  
「我倒是很期待你要讓我怎樣後悔。」  
「叫你的斗篷遮住監視器。」Tony咬牙切齒的低聲說。  
「Okay。」  
Strange身上的大衣自己脫下後，飛了起來擋住電梯裡的監視器，接著下秒Tony的唇便輕輕貼上Strange的唇就離開。  
Strange這時候攬住Tony的腰不讓對方離開，反客為主吻住Tony的唇，含了下對方的上唇，又鬆開含住對方的下唇，舌頭趁此闖入Tony的唇內，刷過對方的牙齦、上顎、接著纏繞住對方的舌頭，吸吮了起來。  
一直到Tony打了Strange的腰一下，Strange才放過Tony。  
Strange低頭看著Tony一臉不爽的表情，故意露出嫌惡的表情，輕聲說，「起士漢堡。」  
「不喜歡嗎？放心，從今天起我會叫Happy照三餐幫我叫起士漢堡」Tony賭氣的說完後，推了推Strange的手，「快點，我要出去。」  
「Okay，馬上。」Strange邊說邊穿上已經飛回來的大衣，雙手舉起劃出通往機房走道的傳送魔法圈。  
Tony一看到馬上轉過深，快步走進去，想趕緊去排除這些問題。  
「Stark.」Strange在後頭喊了一聲。  
「嗯？」Tony皺起眉，回頭看向Strange，可腳步卻沒有停下。  
Strange勾起一抹淺淺地笑，輕鬆且愉悅的說，「只是忘了跟你說，剛剛我發現其實我蠻喜歡起士漢堡的。」

The End


End file.
